The New Pray
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: Anexi, Thrown into the world of kingdom hearts and is the new member of Organization XIII. OC's from the story Koa. OCXOC AxelXOC


Hey everyone it's me again and I'm back in the kingdom hearts game! Okay so there is this really great story called Koa. Sadly it's not done yet but I thought of something when reading it. What if a new girl fell into the world of Organization XIII and got the attraction of one of the most perverse member in the organization? I asked the author if I may use their OC's and they said yes.

Disclamer: The OC are from Koa besides my girl Anexi. I also don't own kingdom hearts at all. So sit back and enjoy this NEW story.

The halls of Castle Oblivion were calm and quite, A needle could be herd if you dropped one is the pristine white halls. That's why everyone is the castle jumped when they herd a scream and a crash. In the middle of one of the long halls was a girl.

She had long, floor length blond hair, dark green eyes with a hint of yellow around the pupil, she was curvy, slim, tall around 5'12, a light tan, and a scared face.

Anexi looked around her eyes blind from the white walls. Arii was the first person to run out from her room, witch is where the Anexi landed. Anexi and Arii's eyes locked and soon more members looked out their rooms to see what had happened, even Lexal.

Arii glared at him and Anexi only stared. His eyes and her also locked and a smile grew on his face as soon as he saw her. Anexi didn't like that grin but there was something about him that she admit was kind of odd. Arii quickly pull Anexi in her room and shut the door, she knew that face and didn't want this poor girl to be his next sex toy.

Sadly she knew hiding her wouldn't help, Lexal stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, even if it ment getting the crap beat out of him but Xigbar or Axel.

Anexi looked at Arii and then around the room she was pulled into. What had happened? She remembered playing kingdom hearts at home and then going to bed, she had this wired dream of falling through darkness and some how she ended up here? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey are you okay?" Arii asked standing in front of the girl she'd found right outside her door. Anexi looked at her and nodded her head. "Wher-where am I?" Anexi chocked out.

"Castle Oblivion, I'm Arii." Anexi Smile and was happy to see a kind face around.

"Anexi, Anexi Nightshade." Arii smiled and held out her hand Anexi took it and pumped it up and down "Nice to met you." "Same to you, Arii." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and in walked the red head himself, Axel.

"Love dinner is...ready. Well hello there." Axel said an kind smile on his face Anexi smiled back, again to see another kind face settled her stomach slightly. "Axe, this is Anexi, Anexi this is Axel"

Axel walked over a placed his arm around Arii's shoulders. "Nice to met you Anexi. I'm guessing you're the one that screamed and made everyone in this castle jump like a girl?" Anexi smiled and nodded her head.

"Axel, you said dinner is ready. That the ONLY reason you came to see me?" Arii asked with a smile on her face. Axel smiled back and kissed her. Anexi looked away and smiled. "Well come on lets go. We can show you around on the way there." Arii said as soon as she got Axel off. Anexi nodded and followed them out. Along the way there Arii and Axel were pointing everything out naming off different rooms and each of the members that had that room.

*As soon as we walked into the dinning room there was and extra chair right next to...Lexal. "Oh damn. That can't be good." Arii said and the color drained from Anexi's face as she saw that the was the only seat open, she knew the other two were for Axel and Arii.

"Ah there you three are take your seats." Xemnas said and he saw Anexi and nodded his head in welcome. Anexi did the same and walked over to the chair next to Lexal and sat down. She didn't look at him but she felt his eyes on her the whole time.

Xemnas stood up and looked around. "Well now that everyone is here I want to welcome our new Nobody, Anexi. Will you please stand?" Anexi looked at him and slowly stood up she then saw that she was in the regular coat of the organization and the gloves.

Now she was freaking out. How did this coat appear on her and she not notice it. "She is known as the reaper of nightmares and our 14 member. You may sit back down Anexi." Anexi sat down and didn't look at any one till she felt someone touch her leg. When she looked over and saw the hand of Lexal.

She glared at the hand and it caught on fire. Lexal pulled away and fanned his hand off. Xigbar couldn't help but laugh. "I like this girl already!" Xigbar smiled over at Anexi and she smiled back at him. Lexal glared and tried to form a plan in his head but everything he thought of ended up in him being a human torch.

As dinner went by Anexi made friends with Xigbar, Demyx, Arii, Axel, and a few of the other members and she warmed up to them and talked more. Lexal listened to her voice and more and more he got turned on and when he looked at her it was worse.

Before anyone knew it dinner was over and everyone was ready to leave. As Anexi got up to leave Lexal watched her walk out, then he remembered they were making a new room right next to his a few days before Anexi got here and he smiled evilly.

'This was going to be easy but she's friends with the same people at Arii is friends with and they will most likely will protect her.' Lexal thought and sighed in annoyance and made his way to his room.

Anexi walked around with Xigbar, Demyx, Arii,and Axel as they each showed her more of the castle. Demyx showed her all of the pools, even pushed her in one of them and when she was ready to strangle him Demyx dried her off in nothing flat. By then everyone,even her was laughing.

After the whole tour of the castle Anexi was about to drop, and made her way back to her new room witch was a large red and black door. When she walked in the floor and ceiling where red and black marble tiles, a large bed sat on the left side of the room with a black comforter and red, silk sheets.

Another door that lead to a bathroom that was also red and black. She looked into the walk in closet and saw many different types of outfits all in different styles but all red and black seeing is how no one will see the outfits she just smiled and closed the door.

The last thing that made her smile was the balcony with thin red and black certins the waved in the soft breezes and had a view of kingdom hearts. Anexi thought of everything trying to find out how she got here and then she felt for her heart beat and felt nothing. This made her eyes go wide and a frown on her face. She really was a Nobody with a sigh she fell on her bed and closed her eyes only to open them soon again.

She herd her door open and in Lexal came in shutting it as quietly witch wasn't really quite at all. Anexi slipped from her bed and moved into the shadows. Lexal slowly made his way to her bed but when he saw that she wasn't there he panicked.

All of a sudden a ring of fire appeared around him and she came out and looked at him murder on her face. "What are you doing in my room!" Anexi demanded and the fire moved closer to him.

* * *

Hahaha yes I'm leaving you a cliffy on the first chapter hope you all liked it. R&R


End file.
